


chocobutt

by unsungillumination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: prompto finds a baby chocobo who likes to nestle in his hair. unfortunately, it seems like none of the others can even tell that it's there.(or: prompto's hair looks like a chocobo's butt confirmed)





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow i'm really glad this is the first thing i've ever written for this game

   Noctis huffs and flops across the backseat of the Regalia. “Why are we stopping here, again?”

   Gladio glances over his shoulder at him. “Don’t sulk,” he says. “Iggy needs to pick up some eggs.”

   “What about Prompto?”

   Gladio shrugs. “Needs to frolic.” He returns to his book.

   Noctis groans.

   “You hate the Chocobo post that much?”

   “No,” says Noctis. “The air con’s broken. It’s hot.”

   Gladio snorts. “Get over it, _Highness_.”

   There’s a muffled squawk, and Noctis is sure it’s from a passing Chocobo until Prompto slams into the side of the car. He presses his face against the window and taps on it urgently.

   Noctis winds down the window, so slowly that Prompto gets impatient and tries to wedge his face into the gradually widening gap.

   “Hey,” says Noctis to Prompto’s nose, and stops winding.

   “Hey,” pants Prompto. “Guess what!”

   “Your face is stuck.”

   “No! Yes. No!” Prompto makes a frustrated sound. “Wind down the window, Noct!”

   “It’s stuck,” says Noctis, gesturing at the not-stuck window.

   “Don’t bully him, Noct,” says Gladio, rolling his eyes.

   “Open the door!” insists Prompto.

   The door he was currently stuck in. “Are you sure you want me to do that?” asks Noctis.

   Prompto’s eyes widen. “Oh! Probably not, I guess. Hey, I gotta show you something!” He scrunches up his face and pulls himself out of the window, landing on his butt in the dust.

   “Is it a Chocobo?” asks Noctis, opening the door.

   “It’s a Choco- how did you know?”

   Noctis looks around the post, which is, unsurprisingly, populated by Chocobos. “Shot in the dark.”

   “Look!” Prompto holds out his hand, which is chirping. No - the feathery mass sitting in it is chirping.

   Noctis blinks. “A… small Chocobo.”

   “A baby!” enthuses Prompto. “A hatchling!” He grins. “I’m gonna name him Promp-two.”

   Gladio groans from inside the car.

   “Hey, check this out,” says Prompto, and plops Promp-two on his head. The baby Chocobo instantly turns around a couple of times and nestles into Prompto’s hair. “He likes my hair, see?”

   Noctis stares at Prompto’s head. “Where’d he go?”

   “What?” Prompto pats the Chocobo on his head. “He’s right here.”

   Noctis shakes his head uncomprehendingly. “No, he vanished. What’d you do with him?”

   “Huh?” Prompto frowns. “What’re you talking about? Hey, Gladio, you see him, right?”

   Gladio pokes his head out the window. “See who?”

   “Promp-two!” says Prompto promptly. “My baby Chocobo.”

   “Where is he?” asks Gladio.

   “He’s right here!” says Prompto unhappily, gesturing at his head.

   Gladio shakes his own head. “Sorry, you sure he’s not missing? I don’t see anything but your hair.”

   “Come on!” says Prompto angrily. He scoops Promp-two off his head and waves him around a bit (which the bird does not seem to appreciate, from its displeased _kweh!_ ). “Look, here!”

   Gladio gasps in amazement and Noctis whispers, “He’s back.”

   “There,” says Prompto proudly, and plonks the Chocobo back on his head. “Now d’you see?”

   “Wait, he’s gone again,” says Gladio, frowning. “How are you doing that?”

   “Gah!” Prompto turns to address Ignis, who is returning to the car. “ _You_ see him, don’t you, Iggy?”

   “See whom?” asks Ignis, balancing several egg cartons on his arm as he opens the car door.

   “The Chocobo on my head!”

   “What? I don’t see anything.” Ignis frowns. “Are you sure it didn’t run off?”

   “ _Gah!_ ”

   “Anyway, you can’t keep him, so you’d better find him and return him, okay?” says Gladio, chuckling. “Sorry, we can’t support a pet. Even a magic disappearing one.”

   Prompto pouts. “ _Fine_. C’mon, Promp-two.” He holds his hands up and Promp-two hops into them, and he trudges back toward the post.

   Ignis watches him go. “I assume you could all see the Chocobo, too?”

   “Oh yeah,” says Gladio with a grin.

   “No problem,” says Noctis, smirking.

   Ignis shakes his head. “You really shouldn’t give him such a hard time.”

   “You say that,” says Gladio, “but if I start calling him Chocobutt, you’ll join in, right?”

   “Absolutely not.”

   “I will,” says Noctis, and Gladio high fives him.

   “I’m back,” calls Prompto, still pouting. “I still don’t believe you guys couldn’t see him.”

   “He isn’t still in your hair, is he?” asks Ignis. “Chocobutt?”

   Gladio chokes as Prompto squawks again.

**Author's Note:**

> so, some backstory? i don't have a ps4 or an xbox one (nor do i really play games of this genre) so i couldn't play ffxv myself - but my friends are so into it that i really wanted to get into it as well, so i ended up watching a playthrough on youtube. not quite the same, i'll grant you that, but the gameplay isn't really my style so i'm glad in a way because i could get the story and graphics without dying five gazillion times every chapter.  
> anyway, i usually don't write fic for something until i've read about it a lot because i'm so frightened of getting things wrong (like details and characterisation) but i'm trying to make myself stop being such a hopeless perfectionist, so i forced myself to write something even though i really don't know a lot about this franchise yet. i i also churned it out pretty quickly and it is BARELY proofread, woops, but hey, personal growth's gotta start somewhere.  
> this is very dumb and pls do not take it too seriously!! but i hope you like it. :)  
> p.s. gladiolus amicitia is the most important thing in my life right now.  
> p.p.s. if anyone reading this is also a reader of _meet me in twenty_ , i'm sorry for the delay! i'm kind of on hiatus from that fic right now due to Life being a thing that is pretty happening. it's not abandoned, though! i am just very slow. sorry guys!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/claviclegavin)   
>  [tumblr](https://yuriopirozhki.tumblr.com)


End file.
